1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an operation mode changing method for the image processing apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of inputting an operation mode and displaying it and to an operation mode changing method for the image processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In the field of an image processing apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus, an operation mode designated by a user is always displayed on a liquid crystal display (LCD), a light emitting diode (LED) or the like. However, with such a conventional display method, a display unit becomes large and the display contents are complicated.
In order to make apparatuses small and inexpensive, a small display unit having a small display area has been used recently and only when the change of an operation mode is designated by a user, this changed operation mode is displayed, if necessary, on a display unit, while the operation mode previously designated by the user is not displayed as usual. For example, assuming that an image processing apparatus has five operation modes: mode A, mode B, mode C, mode D, and mode E, the apparatus is generally provided with an operation mode changing key for sequentially selecting these operation modes. When a current operation mode is mode A, this mode A does not displayed, as usual, on a display unit, but only when a user depresses the operation mode changing key to change the operation mode from mode A to mode B, "B" representative of mode B is displayed at the same time when the operation mode is changed to mode B.
When the image apparatus starts an operation such as a read operation and a record operation, it is necessary to display the operation state on an LCD or the like. Therefore, the operation state such as a read operation and a record operation is displayed with a priority over the operation mode.
The above-mentioned conventional method, however, causes the following problem. Namely, even if the user wishes to confirm a current operation mode depresses the operation changing key, the operation mode is automatically changed, so that the user is required to depress the key several times to resume the original operation mode. For example, if the operation mode changing key is depressed in order to confirm that the current operation mode is mode A, this key operation changes the operation mode to mode B. Therefore, it is necessary to depress the key four times in order to resume mode A. The apparatus is therefore not easy to use and erroneous operation by the user may occur. This erroneous operation may result in an image output not desired.
The above-mentioned conventional method is associated with another problem. In a case where a plurality of originals are to be read in different operation modes, if the operation mode for the first original is determined and then the read operation starts, the operation state of the image processing apparatus which has recovered the first original is displayed on LCD or the like. In this case, when it is required to change the operation mode such as a resolution of the succeeding originals at the middle of recording the plurality of originals, it is not possible to change the operation mode together with confirming the display contents on the display unit. Therefore, erroneous setting of the operation mode may occur and the image processing may proceed under the erroneous operation mode setting.